The Host Continued
by MysteryWrite
Summary: Jared and Melanie live happily after Wanda got he new body until something happens to Melanie. Will Jared be able to save her? Please Leave Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Melanie's Point of View**

This morning, I woke up in Jared's arms. I could hear him quietly snoring next to me soothing me. I was glad to be me again and in control of my body. Though at times, I missed Wanda's company, it felt good to have nobody else listening to my thoughts but me.

"Good morning, Melanie," Jared spoke sleepily.

He sat up and stretched out his arms and back. I smiled at him knowing I was the luckiest girl in the world. All I wanted to do was be with him no matter where we were. He looked at me and smiled back.

"I'm never letting you go ever again," I said with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"I think I smell eggs cooking?" I reply bubbly.

We jump out of bed and hurry to the main area to see what breakfast was this morning. In the kitchen, Jamie sits with Wanda and Ian scarfing down a "Kyle size" batch of eggs. We walk over to get some eggs than sat down at the table, with Ian, Wanda, and Jamie.

"Are you guys ready for the raid?" Jared asked.

Everybody nodded in agreement, except Jamie.

"Why can't I go on a raid with you guys?" Jamie whined.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Wanda reminded him.

"I could have happened to anybody," he pleaded, "and why does Melanie get to go?"

All eyes turned to me.

"Because I'm in love with her and I'm never letting her go ever again," said Jared.

"So as usual, I never get to do anything?" He said pouting.

"We should leave now to get a head start," I said trying to change the topic.

"I'll get Aaron and Bandt," added Jeb eavesdropping.

Wanda and Ian cleaned up the table while Jared and I got the car ready. I always loved going on raids. Being crammed inside a house with thirty-three people can get tiring. After about an hour, we headed out into the lonely desert. Jared and I were in the front and Bandt, Ian, Wanda, and Aaron were in the back seats. Our first stop was an old convenient store about twenty-five miles from town. Wanda, Ian, Jared, and I went inside while the others kept watch in the car. My job was to get all the clothes we needed. The more I looked around the harder it was to find clothes. There was nothing. The racks were full of old, ratty clothes. They looked like they could be from someone's garage or maybe from the 60's.

About twenty minutes later, we all met up. The only clothes I found were some sweatpants and a pink shirt. We were over at checkout when Aaron and Bandt walked in with two men following behind.

"Um, guys I think we need to go?" Aaron said warily.

We quickly grabbed out stuff and ran out. We hopped into the car and drove off. The two men followed closely behind. Jared pressed down on the pedal. We were trying to get to town as fast as we could. Once we got into ongoing traffic, we could lose them. We drove around the city for half an hour, until we were finally sure we'd lost them. We turned an old, worn down Wal-Mart and decided to go inside. When we got out of the car, Jared grabbed my hand. He pulled me in close and kissed me.

"I'm never going to lose you again," he warned me.

The two men followed us into the store. I stood near Jared worried I might lose him. He put his arm around me pulling me close. I felt safe. We tried to hurry around Wal-Mart to get whatever we needed fast. Jared went to catch up with the head of the group to make sure everyone was still there. Suddenly, something hard was touching my left shoulder. My arms were pulled and duct taped, around my back, and a hand covered my mouth.

"Jared!" I screamed, muffled by the hand over my mouth.

I twisted and turned trying to break free, but the man's grip never loosened.

"Don't do that again, or I will shoot," the man warned.

Suddenly, my legs went limp. I dropped to the floor and kicked the man in the shin.

"Jared! Help!" I screamed using the last of the air I had in me.

Jared turned around stunned by what he saw. The man grabbed me again. He shoved the tip of the gun into my shoulder-blade. I winced in pain. Jared was already running after me when the men took off with me. I wasn't going to lose Jared again, but if I moved I would be shot. I was suddenly shoved into a car door and driven down the road. Tears started rolling down my face.

"Who are you?" I screamed.

"We are acquaintances of your friend Jared. You are Melanie?" They asked.

"Are you still human?" I questioned.

"Affirmative," they said.

After this, I was quiet. All I could think about was Jared.

Jared. Jared. Jared.

Jared's Point of View

Melanie. Melanie. Melanie. Where is Melanie? How could I lose her again? She trusted me and all I did was let her down.

"Jared? Who's driving?" Ian asked worriedly.

"I am," I answered.

"Are you sure you can handle-?" Ian wondered.

"I'm fine!" I screamed.

I quickly felt bad for yelling at Ian, but he of all people understood how much I loved Melanie.

"Hurry! They're getting away!" Wanda said sobbing.

I could tell Ian's heart was breaking over her constant, sad crying, but I couldn't handle it.

"Quiet!" I screamed angry as hell, "We have to find Melanie, and if you people don't shut up we won't get there!"

I was on the edge of breaking. I drove on getting faster and faster getting in front of any car that wasn't going fast enough. I couldn't imagine what Melanie must have thought right then. She must have been worried sick about what might happen. We pulled in to the abandoned Twinkie factory parking lot. One man had Melanie and was shoving her to the nearest door while the other man kept look out walking backwards to get a better eye on things. Anger flowed through me. I wanted to burst out in rage, but thankfully Ian caught me before I did.

"Jared, be careful. Melanie would die if anything happened to you," he reminded me.

"Wanda and Ian come with me, and Aaron and Bandt keep watch for when we get Melanie and keep the car running," I demanded.

We grabbed our guns and quickly got out of the car. Ian kept Wanda close making sure nothing happened to her. As we came to the door, we saw you needed an eye scan to get in. We both looked at Wanda knowing she was our only hope. She moved up and stood in front of the scanner. A red line ran across her face that made Ian flinch. The door slid open. We quietly slipped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

The room was filled old, rusty machines. Dust was flying everywhere covering everything. The room was dark except for a tiny light in the center of the room. We walked towards the light carefully. Across the room, I saw something dangling, tied at its hands. We sneakily walk towards it. It was screaming something I couldn't make out. Then I realized it was Melanie.

Ian was too late to stop me that time. I took off running at full speed at Melanie, not noticing her shaking her head at me. Suddenly, at sharp pain filled my stomach. I looked down to see blood gashing from a hole caused by a bullet. Melanie was screaming with tears streaming her face. My heart broke. All I want to do is hold her. I take two steps toward her then fall to the ground. Then, I black out.

Melanie's Point of View

My heart hurt. I ached for Jared. I wanted him to hold me, but all I could do was watch him bleed to death in silence because of the stupid duct tape over my mouth. I couldn't stop my crying. I closed my eyes and hoped that when I opened them this would be a dream and I would be in bed with Jared. The next thing I heard was gun shots. I winced sensing they would be at me, but they weren't. In amazement, I opened my eyes to the two men shot dead by Ian. Wanda ran over to untie me. She was crying, too. Ian was helping Jared. The second I was down, I ran over to him.

"We have to get him home! Doc has to save him!" I panicked.

"Melanie, calm down." Ian said calmly.

Ian was great at acting calm in these situations, but even here you could tell he was about to go over the edge. That wasn't a good sign. We lifted Jared up and ran to the car. I could see Bandt and Aaron jump into the front getting the car into drive. We leaped in and drove. Wanda and I were messes. Our eyes were puffy and red just like your noses. I felt like we were driving in slow motion.

"Can this car go any slower?" I complained, pissed off.

Finally, we were home. The whole house became alert. I ran over to Jamie trying to shield his eyes, but he saw anyway. He broke down into tears. We cried until we were out of tears. Doc had to operate on him, and he told us to wait in the kitchen. Wanda and Ian came to sit with me. They were crying, too. After what felt like forever, Doc came out from operation.

"Jared is okay. He isn't conscious, but he's alive and stable," Doc said humbled.

"When can we see him?" Jamie and I said at the same time.

"You can see him now, if you'd like?" Doc said.

Jamie and I took off running to see him. We sat down on each side of him and waited for him to wake up.

_Jared. Jared. Jared. Please come back to me. I love you. I love you, Jared._

Jared's Point of View

_Melanie, where are you? It's so cold. I don't want to die. Melanie, are you okay? Please answer me._

Her voice boomed in my ears, "Jared, come back to me. I love you. Please, wake up."

I force my eyes open. The light floods my eyes blinding me. Her hand touches my face. I wearily reached up and grabbed her hand and held it close.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What happened?" Melanie laughed, "You got shot trying to save me. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry," Jared apologized, "It will never happen again."

Melanie laid her head down on my shoulder and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Ian and Wanda came in the room. I could tell Wanda had been crying and gave her a comforting smile. I hated being stuck in this bed and not being able to move. I was uncomfortable and couldn't move easily.

"Melanie, how did we all get out alive?" I wondered.

"Ian shot the men and Wanda helped me get down. I thought we were all going to die," Melanie told me, "I'm not leaving your side until you are all better."

That night was the hardest night for me. I couldn't have had a worse dream.

*Jared's Dream Begins

Melanie's hanging from the wall. She's bleeding. She's crying. All I can do is stand there watching her. I'm trying to move but there's an invisible wall. Suddenly, Ian and Wanda and hanging with her. They're bleeding. I try pushing harder against the wall but nothing works. The hideous and disgusting sound of laughter fills my ears. I start hitting the invisible wall, punching it. It's not hard, but it's soft. It's feels like chewy candy or a Tempur Pedic mattress. I can't beat it. A gun pops into my hands. I lose control. The gun forces my hands to move up aiming for Ian. I hear Wanda scream, but I can't control anything I do. I shoot the gun killing Ian. Next, the gun moves my hands to Wanda. I can't shoot Wanda, but I do. I killed Wanda. Finally, my hands move to Melanie. No. I'm not shooting her. I pull away hard. I will not shoot. Never. Cold air circles around me, closing in, suffocating me. The gun pulled up using the wind to distract me. I pull it down, but the wind comes in closer cutting off my air supplies. I don't have enough strength to pull back the gun. It sets itself up, and pulls its own trigger.

*Jared's Dream Ends

My eyes flashed open. I was covered in sweat from head to toe. I looked around and Melanie was sleeping soundly beside me. Her eyes fluttered open and she flashed her gorgeous smile at me. My breathing slowed down, realizing it was just a dream. Melanie's hand was wrapped around mine.

"What's wrong?" She said worriedly.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect," I said

I painfully lifted myself up to hug her. She laughed at my attempt.

"We're playing soccer in the morning, if you want to watch?" She said.

"To cheer you on?" I laughed.

"Always," she whispered.

She leaned in a kissed me.

"Come on!" Jeb complained.

Melanie wheeled me outside to watch the game. As we walked through the house, everybody smiled at me. I felt like they were pitying me. I knew I could walk but it would be painful.

"Melanie, I think I'm okay to walk," I state.

"I'm not taking any chances, no matter how much you beg and plead," I reply.

She could be so stubborn at times, but that was one of the reasons I loved her. She pushed open the door to get to the outside. The sun was so bright that I could feel myself getting sun burned. I had to squint to see.

"I think Ian should be team captain!" shouted Wanda.

"I nominate Kyle, then," said Sunny.

"Kyle can pick first," Ian said smoothly.

"I pick Brandt," Kyle starts.

"Aaron."

"Paige."

"Melanie."

Jamie, as always, stood up trying to look tall.

"Jamie."

"Heidi."

"Andy."

"Lily."

"Jeb."

"Wanda."

"Maggie."

Finally, the teams were set and the game began. Melanie got to kick off because her team won the last time. It reminded me of us playing soccer before we came here.

*Flashback Begins

The trees shook in the wind like the waves of the sea. The sun was shining brighter than it had before. It was the first sunny day this month and the perfect time to try out our new soccer ball.

"There is no way you're going to beat me this, Howe," she warned.

"Just watch me," I told her.

Jamie was watching from the side. He was supposed to be keeping score of the game, but instead stood there watching our every move. Melanie could kick harder than any girl I'd seen play and could keep up with the running involved in soccer. I loved the way her hair looked in the sun and how she ran when the wind was blowing. The sun beaming down on her made her look even more gorgeous than normal. Her smile lit up my world. The game was tied at game point. Melanie stole the ball from me and kicked it half way down the field into the goal winning the game. She jumped up and down in glory.

"I told you I'd win!" She cheers.

She runs and jumps on me. She kisses me and smiles, and I smile back.

*Flashback Ends


End file.
